


Black Tea & Lychee

by ypsese



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: They definitely shouldn't be doing this. But they were.





	Black Tea & Lychee

❁

**Jason’s perspective**

The sweet and rejuvenating smell of Tibet cleared my head, the constantly rheumatic waves of water on my aching muscles sent me shuddering in exhaustion. I hadn’t realised how tired I was until (Y:N) has asked me to join her in the bathtub. I was skeptical at first, even though it was very late at night, and the rest of the Legion was asleep, I knew if we got caught we’d be done for.

But she looked so happy about the idea of spending time with me alone — couldn’t resist her sleepy smile. So we’d waited until we were entirely sure no one was around and cooked up a steaming hot bubble bath with some new salts (Y/N) had got from her mother for Christmas. My skin sighed under the constant stimulation and my head laid back against the white tiles, closing my eyes and letting my arms coil tightly under the curve of (Y/N)’s breasts, pulling her close to me.

At first, I was hesitant to touch her —nervous like a little kid— but (Y/N) was so happy-go-lucky about cuddling me, naked, wet and hot, that I got over my embarrassment and doubtfulness and embraced her with open arms.

She looked perfectly happy, laying against my chest, her diaphragm rising and falling with every steady breath. Her eyes lidded and small little puffs of air coming from her.

“Jason…” She slurred softly, sleep drifting between her speech.

“Mmh?” I questioned, one hand releasing from around her and coming up to play with the baby hairs on her forehead.

“You smell good.” She muttered, snuggling and nuzzling her head into my neck and twisting herself in my grip. Her skin was so soft, when it brushed against my own, a small sigh of content slipped past me. I blushed more than I probably should.

I still wasn’t used to (Y/N) complimenting me without sass or sarcasm. “…Thank you.” I muttered into her sweet smelling hair, using my free hand to drag it up and down her side, drawing small patterns on her stretch marks. Her body was so breathtaking, and I knew how lucky I was to have someone so beautiful, inside and out.

She was this cheerful, optimistic girl, who was dating a man chained to rules and order. I didn’t know how we ended up dating, but here we were, cooped up in a bathtub, slowly falling asleep, dizzy with heat. (Y: N) shifted in my embrace again until she was laying directly atop my chest. My cheeks were blazed with heat by now, and I hesitantly placed my hands on the small of her back.

(Y:N) sighed groggily, overdosing on relaxation. I watched as her hands dragged themselves up my chest, slowly treading over every scar, and every muscle. The soft pressure of someone else's hands against my skin made me shudder and groan. She smiled at me hazily, her hands came to rest on my shoulders, she started to roll her hands against my hard muscles.

My eyes fluttered shut and I sunk further into the bathtub, enjoying the massage she was giving. I’d never felt more opposite in my entire life. I was supposed to be strong, orderly and cordial. But now I was trembling and exhausted.

All (Y/N)’s doing, she battered those beautiful eyes at me as she rocked me through stars of tranquility. Tibet washed over me again, I slumped against the bathtub tiles. My hands going limp and my neck sinking into the hot birth of water. I felt a chaste sensation on my lips before (Y/N) slumped against me and wrapped her arms around my neck. All I could think of was how good she smelt, how awesome I felt, and how I really need to sleep. I’d been eons since I’d last relaxed. But when I was with her, everything around me faded into monochrome silhouettes, it was just (Y/N) and I. And I was very okay with it.

❁


End file.
